


Movies

by Tezca



Series: Slices of Life [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: Alien AU, Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Robert goes to the movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> None of the people here belong to me and unbeta'd/

Watching a movie is fun, it’s something Jude like to do on a boring day. Go to a movie store and rent something he’s been wanting to see or sometimes just picks one randomly. He would curl up on the couch with some snacks for the duration of the day.

It had became more difficult ever since he met Robert, to say he was picky would be one way to describe it. Half the time they would sit down and start the film, he would instantly annoy Jude by saying what is going to happened at the end and therefore ends up spoiling it.

Robert would also annoy Jude by critiquing the movie too much, calling it boring, predictable, and gotten the Brit to glare at him a few times by asking him if that was the best thing your kind could come up with. Jude would mostly reply by telling him to just shut up and enjoy it for what it is.

They haven’t gotten to the theaters in a while, in fact they haven’t gone ever since Robert got banned at a couple of the L.A cinemas. They had went to go see what was the fuss about the first movie and Jude at the time didn’t realize his alien boyfriend would be prone to saying things on his mind rather loudly sometimes. Now he knows to keeps Robert in check in public more than he thought originally.

The second time he got banned was when Jude’s sister invited them both to see the third Twilight movie with her and her children. Jude had gotten over the rules with him before going into the movie theater, and he was doing good so far.

It was a sunny Saturday and Jude had came into the living to find Robert lounging on the couch. Jude told him to get ready as they were going to the movies to watch The Hunger Games and it wasn’t until they were both in the car that Jude went over the rules.

“Now I want to remind you of a few things Robert...” Jude started, as Robert looked at him from the passenger seat.

“You know it’ll be a lot quicker if I just read your mind and you don’t have to say anything....”

“Rob...” Jude warned. That had gotten him to be quiet so he continued, “Ok first off I want you to keep your comments to yourself until afterwards. I do not want a repeat of last time understand?”

“That was just a little mistake.” Robert defended.

“Little?! You bloody stood up in your seat about a half hour in and ranted to the entire theater for 10 minutes about how the movie was stupid, predictable, not to mention you spoiled it for everyone and you insulted everyone’s intelligence by saying how if an alien council saw the Twilight Saga as a representation of Earth’s movies, they were order Earth’s destruction because they’ll think your kind is too stupid!”

“I apologized didn’t!? It wasn’t that bad!” Robert retorted, as he didn’t really see why his boyfriend would still be upset with what happened in the past.

“My sister doesn’t want anything to do with you!” Jude yelled trying to not let himself get angry, as Robert just looked out the window.

“Well it’s true, if the council did see that movie...”

“Shut up Robert.”

The rest of the drive was in silence as they arrived and Jude parked the car. Jude has since calmed down and told Robert that he just wants them to have a nice, fun time watching the movie.

They got the tickets and went inside to get snacks before heading to their seats.

“Robert tell me you didn’t?” Jude asked, when he turned to noticed Robert getting a little flask out of his coat pocket.

“So?”

“Somebody might see it you idiot, and they might think you’re drinking alcohol or worse...they might fucking recognize what the hell is in that bottle!”

“Relax Judesie,” Robert said, as he poured the contents into his soda. Jude was looking around making sure no one saw them, “I’m sensing some unneeded tension from you. We’re in the back, no one can see.”

Jude just gave a little sigh as he noticed more people coming in, “Put it away now!” Jude sternly whispered to Robert.

“Hey boys! I didn’t know you were in here too!” Someone said, coming towards Robert and Jude. It turned out to be Rachel, who had a day off from filming a movie, “I’ve been wanting to check this movie out.”

She had sat on Robert’s other side as they greeted her. The previews started and Robert was eating his popcorn while giving his verdict about most of the movies that were coming up. Which resulted in Jude and Rachel laughing here and there.

“Her clothes looks stupid and she looks like Casper.” Robert said when the reaping scene came up.

“Yeah it...its does haha.” Jude commented as Rachel laughed.

“That’s the equivalent to the fuck you gesture.” Robert stated smiling trying to keep in his laughter while causing Rachel to giggle.

“On your planet?” Rachel asked, whispering. Jude was just looking at them.

“No, but I know on some planets it is.” Robert said, as he and Rachel let out some giggles while Jude just rolled his eyes.

“If you two just laugh a little louder..” Jude sarcastically said..

Robert caused Rachel to giggle more when he leaned in to whisper, “He thought it was funny too, I read his mind. He just wants to be extra British today..ow!” Robert exclaimed after Jude whacked him in the arm for that remark.

They continued watching the movie as Robert decided to rest his hand on Jude’s arm. Robert had thought it would benefit if he calmed Jude down by cast a relaxing sensation over him.

“Aww that’s cute haha,” Rachel whispered after 15 more minutes causing Robert to be confused, “Look to your right.”

Robert noticed that Jude had fallen asleep and immediately took his hand off, “Oops, I might have overdone the...um..relaxing thing.”

“Yeah..just a tad.” Rachel replied in giggles as they kept watching.

“I can hack into that if I wanted too, hell I even done it back on my planet before.” Robert whispered, commenting on the technology in the movie.

“I bet.” Rachel said, as Robert went back to eating his popcorn.

Jude woke up a hour and a half later and found himself in the bed that he and Robert sleep on. He was confused for a second because the last thing he remembered was being at the movies. He pulled himself up as he noticed a note on the table. It was from Rachel saying that Robert was a good boy throughout the movie, there wasn’t any problems and that he gave him a treat for being good.

Jude got out of bed and slowly walked to the living room where he found Robert sitting on the couch with a few dvd’s on the table.

“Hey Jude,” He said, smiling as he laid out the movies on the table, “I went out and I pick up some more films for us to watch.”

“You got cheesy aliens movies from the 50’s? Robert how many times must I tell you those..”  
“...are not accurate representations blah blah I know Judesie, but these are fun, they make me laugh.” Robert stated, cutting Jude off.

“Please tell me you didn’t get Avatar at least.” Jude sat down on the couch as Robert laughed and turned to get something from the bag next to him.

“Actually,” He paused for a sec to show the dvd cover to Jude before speaking again in a mock-serious voice, “I find it interesting to observe how your kind interprets aliens over the years and I was just curious as to how the views changed.”

Robert kept a straight before for a minute before laughing much to Jude’s confusion as he got up to put the movie into the dvd player, “I know its Hollywood, I know they fuck up everything Jude. I been around here longer than the average human.”

“I know but its..” Jude tried to get out his words and Robert sat back down and smiled warmly at him.

“You gotta stop worrying too much and just relax. I haven’t slipped up yet.”

“True,” Jude then put his head on Robert’s shoulder, “I’m sorry...I just.”

“It ok.” Robert stated, before turning to grip Jude’s face and bringing him in for a kiss.


End file.
